1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folded air bag for use in a supplemental inflatable restraint system of a vehicle and, more particularly, to an improved method of folding an air bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known supplemental inflatable restraint systems, a module containing an air bag is mounted within a vehicle such that the air bag may be deployed in the event of an accident. For example, the module may be mounted within the dashboard of the vehicle to restrain an occupant in the front passenger seat.
The characteristics of the air bag during deployment are related to the method in which the air bag is folded for storage within the module.